We're all Demons Inside
by flyingconverselol
Summary: Maximum Ride lives among a family of angels. Royal angels. On her sixteenth birthday, her coronation arrives. Is she an angel or a demon? What happens when the supposed 'best day of her life' turns into a complete and utter disaster because of her own parents?
1. Chapter 1

**We're all Demons Inside**

**Summary: Maximum Ride lives among a family of angels. Royal angels. On her sixteenth birthday, her coronation arrives. Is she an angel or a demon? What happens when the supposed 'best day of her life' turns into a complete and utter disaster because of her own parents?**

I stared over at the glittering city of silver and gold and a rainbow of colors. I heaved a sigh. I wished I could be down there with them. With the normal angels. I wouldn't even mind if I were some lowly White Witch.

My entire life I had been trapped in this palace. My older sisters told me I was very lucky to be wealthy and revered and living in the Angelic Palace. Apparently, that includes being trapped inside with no friends.  
I guessed my younger sister Monique, or Nudge, was my friend. And my older brother Nathaniel. He prefered Nate, though.

"Maxine!"my mother cried. She strided into the room, her shimmering silver robes glowing and flowing elegantly around her. A silver crown with glittering blue diamonds sat upon her head.

Her head swiveled toward me, to the spot where I was crouched and staring outside.  
"Maya suggested this dress for your coronation, my dear..."she said, holding up a poofy and long white gown with pale pink flowers.

My nose wrinkled. "Mother, Maya does not know what I like. I would not wear that."

Maya was the eldest. Her coronation was thousands of years ago. I was born in the year 1800s. Around the time human tried to screw over the world. I often wondered what these humans were like. They must be so weak, to not be able to walk after 200 years. Minerva, the most intelligent of my sisters, said that most humans did not live to the age of 100.

For Angelic and Demonic kind, everyone stopped aging at the twentieth birthday. We aged very slowly compared to humans. Like, perhaps, dog years.  
Except by the thousands.

I hated Maya. She acted like a perfect angel, but she ruined our family and my best friend. My best friend, Aelous, turned sixteen. He became handsome and muscular and just gorgeous. I asked for Maya's help to win him. I should've known she would destroy me.  
Aelous fell for Maya, but then Maya demolished his heart. She broke him so badly that Aelous insisted on never seeing any of the Angelic Royals ever.

While I wasn't quite so fond of any of my sisters besides Nudge (they ignored me most of the time), my two brothers and Nudge were the best family ever.  
Nudge was cute and fashionable and lovable in her own talkative way.  
Nathaniel was kind, caring, and strong. Not to mention easy on the eyes. Many girls fell for him, but he gently pushed them away for one girl- Cecilia. They married, and I liked Cecilia a lot. She was the older sister I never had.  
Ari was young, funny, and annoying. One minute he was crying along with me when I cutted myself with a Faerie-made sword. The next, he tugged at my hair and teased me about having 'rat's nest hair'.

"Maxine, what kind of dress would you like?"Mom asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Something red and not so long that I'll trip. Can you ask Nudge, I mean, Monique to pick one out? She's amazing, you wouldn't believe it,"I replied, knowing that Nudge would be so happy if Mom asked her to do something fashion-related.

"Are you sure? Nudge seems premature right now...this is a very big decision..."my mother said, unsure.

A coldness settled at the bottom of my heart. My mom didn't trust her own daughter? Nudge was amazing, much better than Maya or anyone!

"Yes! Nudge is the best! She's amazing. If you would let her do her own thing and not leave her trapped, maybe she would have time to blossom! Maybe I wouldn't feel so dead and ordinary trapped in this palace!"I said, fuming. I wasn't talking about Nudge anymore. I was talking about me. And I was glad I had told my mom.

As soon as I finished, she nodded swiftly and walked out of the room without another word. I sighed.

Coronation sucked. Who cared if I was a demon or an angel? Deep down, we were all the same. I knew. I had met the youngest demon prince five months ago at his coronation. He had only invited me out of the entire Angelic royal family. I had to say, for a demon, Nicholas (he preferred Fang) was very cute. Almost like Aelous.

Dresses, shoes, accessories, hair styles. All of these stupid wardrobe sessions led to one night. My coronation. If I was an angel, I would stay here. In the palace. I might be able to go out with Dad's permission, but rarely. If I was a demon, I would see Fang, I would be forced to marry one of the Demonic princes, and I would live. Seeing the Demons, I would be more free with them.

I could control myself.

But there was the negatives. Leaving Nudge, Nate, and Ari. Marrying some stupid dude I didn't know. Never seeing another Angel. And the cold of the Demon world. It gave me chills being there.

Demons radiated heat. They were volcano-hot. Being pressed against Fang was like being in the hot springs down by the Faerie Queen's waters.

I groaned as I heard another knock on my door. Couldn't I have a little bit of peace and quiet for once?

Irritated, I slammed the door open with telekinesis. Oh yeah, angels and demons both get telekinetic powers at the age of 10.

At the door stood my sister, Nudge. A wide smile was across her face. It was so wide I thought her face would split in half. She squealed.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MAX YOU WON'T REGRET HAVING ME CHOOSE YOUR OUTFIT. You will so amazing! I'm so excited. Are you excited? I would be excited for my coronation. I can't wait for it! You will have to tell me how awesome it is. What dress should I wear? I like pink. Maybe a pink and white dress with flowers. That would look awesome. And then I would wear these super cool silver heels-"

I sighed in relief when my brother Nathaniel arrived and covered Nudge's mouth.

Nate laughed. "So dear sister, your coronation is in two weeks. I wonder what powers you'll have.."he mused. I rolled my eyes. 'Better than yours,' I teased.

Nate gave me a pointed look. 'seriously', it said.

We traded insults while Nudge blabbered about my wardrobe.

I love my family.


	2. Chapter 2

I was annoyed.

Coronation was so annoying. Who said it was awesome and amazing? Nudge? Maya? Nate? Oh god, they were so wrong.

I stood in front of the mirror, stumbling and tripping over my high heels. OK, so maybe I regretted choosing Nudge to pick out my outfit...but I didn't want to disappoint her by telling her 'no'. I groaned as my mother stepped in with another dress.

"Max, Max, Nudge said you would absolutely adore this one!"she said, beaming. She laughed. "Well, it is absolutely amazing. Nudge **is** very good, you know,"she ranted.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, I know, mother.

I shook my head, smiling to myself. She took out the dress, and my eyes widened.

It was brilliant red and knee-length. It was chic, sophisticated, and elegant all in to one. It was perfect.

There was a black over layer made out of a gauzy material with gorgeous floral designs on it. The second layer was red. The whole dress was topped with a skinny black belt, and Nudge had picked out simple black heels.

In truth? Seriously, this was the most amazing dress in the world.  
"MOM! This is the dress!"  
She grinned and handed it to me, ushering me into the bathroom to change.

I grin. This dress is just amazing. I tug it over my head and stare into the mirror.

This dress was made for me! It fitted me perfectly, settling right at my knees and capturing my figure in a modest yet flattering way. I fingered the belt, smiling at the small button with a pair of golden hawk wings on it.

I twirled out of the room.

My mom's eyes widened, a wide smile across her face. "Oh gosh. Max, you look lovely! I've never seen anything prettier."

I smiled. No Maya this time? My spirits lifted considerably.

"But, Maya did have such a beautiful white dress..."

I rolled my eyes. Spoke too soon. As my mother whisked the dress away, I grinned to myself. I had never been so excited about wearing a dress before. Dresses disgusted me. I groaned. I was losing my touch.

"Hey ya, Max!"my sister, Nudge, cried, waving and jumping into my room.

"Why the excitement?"I asked with a raised eyebrow. She squealed. "Daddy saw my designs, and he sent it to the Faerie Queen. She wants me to design her dress at your coronation! She's actually taking a chance on me, an amateur designer! What should I do? What if she doesn't like my design? What if she hates it and never asks me to design again. Oh, no...I should start now...elegant. Yes. Means long. Not casual. What color? Oh..."

Nudge left the room, mumbling.

I stared after her, confused. I did not hear a word that the Motormouth had spoken.

"Hey, knock knock!' sang a lovely voice that belonged to an even lovelier girl. It was Cecilia.

"CECE!"I shouted, flinging myself at her. She laughed, flipping her long shiny jet black hair over her shoulder. Her green eyes were bright as she held up something in a bright velvet bag.

"Look what I brought..."she said, grinning as she opened the bag. I looked inside, gasping. Cookies from the famous and amazingly delicious bakery Bakery in the Dragons' Realm. And those soap bombs made from the best Bath and Beauty store in all the realms with pure Faerie Water.

"Mmm.."I moaned, biting the cookies.

CeCe smiled, taking a cookie and sitting on my bed. "So, coronation is pretty soon...You excited?"she asked.

I shrugged.

She clapped her hands. "Speaking of coronation...how was the demon prince's coronation? Was he cute?"she asked, acting like a normal young Angel girl.

I laughed. "Oh god, it was boring! But...he was adorable. And nice. Almost like Adonis in adorableness."I replied, acting just like her. A girly girl! I was slightly disturbed by my behavior, but CeCe's acting was contagious.

"Oooohh. That's awesome!"she squealed. I was about to reply when my brother swooped in. "Hey, sorry Sis. I gotta steal Cecelia."he said.

I sighed and CeCe whined. "Oh, c'mon, Nate!"

He chuckled and picked her up and carried her out. "See ya, sis!"he called over his shoulder. CeCe waved and winked at me, mouthing 'demon prince cutie'.

**ok it was short. sorrry about that.**

**c ya, **

**flying**


	3. Chapter 3

I was hyperventilating. My breathing was shallow as all eyes turned to me at the other end of the huge, grand outdoor pavilion. My eyes scanned the seated angels, faeries, and witches for familiar faces.

My siblings were all rigid, some of them smiling, some not as they nodded at me from their places on the "stage" area.

Cecilia gave me an encouraging smile, her green eyes sparkling. I took a deep breath. Her goes nothing.

I walked down the aisle, chin tilted slightly up, my hands gripping the white lilacs I held in my hands so hard that red creases appeared in my hand. My hair was curled to perfection; the dress flowed slightly past my knees. I didn't trip. The training had paid off. Nudge grinned at me, her face flushed from excitement. I thought I saw the Demon Prince. I met his dark-eyed gaze, but when I blinked, he disappeared. I sighed. Why would he be here? There were only angels here.

I finally reached the stage, a forced smile on my face.

Maya nodded curtly at me, a steely and emotionless look on her face. She handed me the first charm, a perfectly clear diamond encased in silver and gold with her name carved in cursive on the back of the gold covering.

"Good luck,"Nate whispered to me, hugging me and handing me the second pure diamond in a golden charm. I thanked him quietly, collecting it and adding it to my intricately and delicately carved bracelet made from the loveliest metals in the angelic realm. I continued down the line of my siblings. Nudge hugged me tightly, her gold ring pressing into my back.

When I reached my parents, they motioned for me to sit on the throne. I felt nervous. Something in me told me something was wrong.

Something was wrong.

My insides fluttered as my father spoke the coronation speech, then turned to me. The small circlet for coronation with the sapphire blue gems in it. He started to place it on my head, no emotion on his face.

That's when all chaos broke loose. I saw a flash of silver, then a sharp pain in my abdomen, like a piece of glass twisting my stomach open. I was pushed sideways, away from the throne.

I heard screaming, clashes of metal, and Nudge's cries of terror.

My vision blurred as I lied sprawled on the floor. Don'r cry Nudge, I thought.

Someone gently picked me up. I opened my eyes slightly. All I remembered were dark, dark eyes with flecks of gold.

It was black.


	4. Chapter 4

**here's the fourth chapter ! :)**

I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the dim lighting.  
I sat up, glancing at my surroundings, studying the deep red curtains and the velvet bed sheets I was wrapped up in. I twisted around to look at the entryway. A sharp pain flashed across my torso. I winced, feeling my stomach. There was a large, tight white bandage around my stomach.

Where was I? Had I gotten new curtains? I shook my head. Mother would never have allowed me to have blood red curtains.

"So you're awake,"a deep voice said. My ears perked up. A voice I KNEW.

"Fang?"I croaked in a hoarse voice. He chuckled, coming into my view.

"Hello, Maximum,"he replied. I groaned, trying to ignore the pain. "Why are you here?"I asked. He shook his head, a small half-smile on his face. He looked amused. I rolled my eyes. Same arrogant Demon Prince.

"What, no 'hello'? No 'thank you for saving me'?"he asked, smirking. I sighed. "So, why am I here? Why am I hurt? Can I have some answers before I actually act like I'm happy to see you?"I asked, smirking.

Fang rolled his eyes. His smile disappeared.

"You, Maximum, aren't an angel. Or a demon. It's not your parentage. As you know, coronation partly counts on your parents,"he paused, "the other counts on yourself. Your personality, your attitude, your actions."

I motioned for him to continue impatiently. I already knew this! Fang sighed.

"There was a prophecy. Two sisters, one born in your era, the other born in this era. The first born is the only one that can locate and actually realize who she is. The angels and demons have fought over the human land for millennium. The Angels want it to feed off of the humans. And us demons...we need the power. You are the first-born, Maximum. You are the one who will decide the fate of the humans. You could become a queen among them. You could rule them. Your parents...they received a new prophecy from the original oracle herself. You will join the demons. Your sister's fate is not yet known. The Angel King wanted to kill you. He sent an assassin..."

"Your sister is in the humans' world right now, unaware that she is one of the prophesied sisters. She believes she is a normal girl. Only you can find her in the human world and tell her who she is,"Fang said in a grave tone.

I held my hands up. "Wait a minute...you're saying I'm half angel, half demon? That's not possible..."I said.

Fang groaned. "Dude, I just told you that you will decide the fate of the world and you're only complaining about the half angel/ demon thing?"he asked, disappointed.

I laughed. "No, I just don't believe you,"I replied. Fang sighed in frustration. He was sighing a lot today. "Max, why would your own father hurt you then?"he countered.

I glared at him. "How do I know it's not you?"I asked.  
Fang raised an eyebrow. "You would be dead from bleeding then,"he said.  
I nodded. Good point.

"Ah, I see. Take me to the oracle so I know you aren't spouting any mumbo-jumbo crap.,"I commanded. Fang shrugged. "That would be hard. Very. The Angelic and Demonic royalty even have troubles locating the oracle. The Oracle changes its agreed hosts so randomly it can't be predicted." A devious smile crossed his face. "But...if you have the power to locate your sister, then I can definitely help you train to find the Oracle."he said.

I looked at him, scared.

What was he gonna make me do now?  
***

I screamed in anger as I chucked a pencil at the wall, cracking the place where I threw it. I grumbled.

When the exact date and time I was born occurred and I officially turned sixteen, the powers started flooding in really, really quickly. First the wings. They were golden-ish and tawny brown, unlike the pure white of the angels, or the midnight black like Fang's.

Fang was a good teacher, but my new powers were incredibly hard to control. I did receive that 'locating power thingy', wings, elemental control(mostly lightning and fire), teleporting short distances, and I could make things out of another material. Like, if I had a blanket, I could probably shift the structure, and then, BOOM. I had a cool shirt or something.

Fang taught me how to teleport, since all Demons and Angels get the power at sixteen. It was difficult, but Fang was very experienced and helped me.

Then he taught me how to fly. Since Fang had taken us to his mansion in the human world that was directly connected to his real bedroom in the demon world far from Demon and Angel realms, we were fine. I practiced all I wanted.

Now I was locating, or "scrying". Apparently it was easier for beginners to use a substance as a 'window' to see the person located instead of using just the mind. After I had summoned the stuff I would look through, I tried to think of this oracle as hard as I could.

Oracle...oracle...my thoughts drifted to my family.  
I thought of Nudge. I focused on her image, her smile.

When I looked into the water, I saw her. Nudge was crying. In my room. Nate was comforting her.

I looked down, sad. Fang appeared and congratulated me, but then he saw the image. Nudge.

"I'm sorry about that, Max. But we can't go back. It's too dangerous,"he said. I nodded, clearing the image with a thought.

Then I thought of Cecilia after seeing Nate. She appeared in the water, wearing a floral scarf around her neck, sunglasses on her eyes as she rode a two-wheeled vehicle. Minerva called it...a bike?

Yes, a bike. Something humans used.

She was in the human world, then.

I cleared the image, thinking of the oracle again.

An image appeared. I shook my head in annoyance when I saw it was Cecelia again. I cleared the image and started again.

I repeated it five times, getting the same result. Frustrated, I screamed for Fang's help. He rushed in. I shoved the bowl into Fang's hands. His eyes widened.

"Max, you found the oracle."

I snorted. "Uh, no. I found Cecilia."

He looked at me, dazed. "Yes. But, Cecilia IS the oracle."he said. My eyebrows shot up. "What?"I scrambled up and grabbed the bowl. I studied Cecilia. If Cecilia was the Oracle...why did she tell the Angelic that I was the sister? She caused me to almost get killed...My sister-in-law, the girl who I loved like a real sister, the girl who I loved more than my real older sisters...

The ugly truth dawned on me. Cecilia wanted me dead.

So, I knew Cecilia hosted the Oracle spirit now...who hosted it next?

"What if...what if Cecilia was the only one for the past millenia...since the last big prophecy or something?"I asked.

Fang shook his head. "No...the Oracle's spirit doesn't stay in a host for that long."

I started to protest. I knew that the Oracle's spirit took over the host for just a while to speak prophecies, and I knew that the host would fall asleep after.

Cecilia had fallen asleep frequently. She had traveled to the Demon world and others many times, too.

Fang motioned for me to continue to find Cecilia.

I looked through the water again, searching for Cecilia. This time, the image was unclear, like there was a misty shroud over it. I barely made out the license plates of the cars around her.

ARIZONA

I sighed. Apparently, Arizona was a state in the U.S. Where in Arizona could she be?

Through the image of Cecilia, I searched her vicinity. She was riding at a leisurely pace, so I saw the signs and ads around her.  
CeCe rode into a small, narrow alley. The neighborhood was small, with quaint houses. She stopped at a yard with a big sign proclaiming in bold green letters:

CHANDLER HERBAL ESSENCES

I grinned. "We found her, Fang,"I said.

He looked over. All color drained from his face. "Oh, shit. Double shit."he cursed.

I turned to him, alarmed.

"What?"

He looked at me, a look of fear on his face. What could possibly make a very powerful DEMON PRINCE scared?

"Cecilia...she's at the Witch's cove. The ORIGINAL Witch,"he replied.

A sinking feeling went straight through my body. Shivers went all along my spine, a feeling of sheer terror traveled through me. The Witch. The one all the stories were based on. The most powerful Witch in the world.

Fang and I exchanged a look. "OH SHIT."


	5. Chapter 5

**OK i apologize in advance for the cliffhanger**

**don't kill me!**

Despite the feelings we had about this death mission, we still went to find the Witch and Cecelia. Fang drove a black Jaguar from his large selection of cars here in the human world.

I summoned her image again, through a mirror, and I saw CeCe, but there were electrical shocks through my brain. Someone was penetrating my mental barriers.

CeCe was still there. Maybe the Witch was performing some random magical voodoo magic.

When I was young, Nate told me stories about the Witch. She was one of the most powerful beings in all realms, and the most powerful witch of all time. So yeah, it makes sense just to call her 'the Witch'.

Yeah. So, there's Witches, Demons, Angels, Faeries, and Dragons. Wiches are most closely related to Angels and Demons. In fact, there's a lot of people in the Angelic realm that are angels, but their siblings or parents and such are witches.

During coronation, Angel and Demon are the main 'choices', but then, later, you could be chosen to be Dark Witch or a White Witch. Or just plain Angel or Demon.

But the Witch...she was both. She was Dark and Light. She had both abilities of each of the type of witchs. She was most powerful at controlling the earth, the ground. My brother explained it was HER that always created super-sized earthquakes.

"Max..."Fang said, touching my hand. All of a sudden, a questionpopped up into my head.

"Shouldn't you be in the Demon Realm?"I asked.

He grinned. "Oh, well. Father wanted me to help you. He heard from the last Oracle, I think it was...some random demon, that the first-born sister would marry a demon prince. Since I'm the youngest and born around your time, he thinks it's me."

My face reddened. Was he really suggesting...I would be his wife?

"And I actually do like you,"he continued. I turned away, a full-on blush on my face. That was it. I would never be able to talk to him normally.

I watched him from the corner of my eye, grimacing when I saw he was smirking widely.

"Oh, stop smiling, ass,"I snapped. He chuckled. "I thought girls liked it when guys smiled those cheesy, white smiles,"he replied. I huffed, glaring at him. "That's a stereotype, Fang." He continued to drive, grinning.

I groaned. "You're so annoying, you know?"

He turned to me, smiling wickedly. "You still love me, though."  
I gagged, disgust filling me. Sure, Fang was a nice guy, but I would never like him.

"Ew, Fang,"I grumbled.

"Wait! Just remembered..."he murmured. "You haven't met my sister Angel."

I perked up.

"Who?"I ask, curious.

"My adoptive sister, Angelina. Mother found her on the streets begging when she visited the Angelic realm. She loves Angel."he replies.

I stared. "Wait, what? But..angels..."

Fang sighed, looking at me sympathetically. "Max, your parents really haven't talked to you about poverty, have they?"  
I looked at him. "You mean, my foster parents."'

He nodded. "Right. There is just such a large community...sometimes, parents just can't afford to have children and they leave them on the streets." I grimaced. "Oh, poor children."I said.

"How are we gonna kill the witch again?"I asked.

"We spy on them, first. I have a super powerful potion to make sure we are not sensed by the witch. Then we make like hell and chuck her death potions at her. And grab CeCe."he explained.

I groaned. "Great. Now I have an even worse feeling that we're gonna get killed,"I said.

Fang shrugged, "Oh, well. We're in the city now. Let's fly over there. Drink the potion first,"he instructed. Drinking the potion would make us invisible, and, no matter how powerful the Witch was, she would never sense us coming in her vicinity because of this potion.

I did as told.

"Here we go,"I said. We entered the small quaint house. It looked normal, at first, but them you saw all of these mixtures in glass bottles and relics and charms and all of this random crap.

The Witch was making something. She didn't look like a witch at all.. She was gorgeous. The Witch had glossy platinum blond hair, high cheekbones, beautiful brown eyes, We continued watching her. She handed CeCe the clear, bubbling drink.

"Oh, please, Zelda, I can't drink this,"Cecilia said, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Witch glared. "Drink. NOW." Power radiated from her voice. Suddenly, I had an urge to drink, too. I reached forward, eager to please-

My own invisible hand was stopped by Fang's invisible one.

CeCe raised the glass to her lips, her hands trembling. A plant flew out of nowhere at Cece's hand. Oh, right. Fang. I threw random potions at the Witch, gulping. Shit, we were screwed. We were gonna die.

Fang tugged on my hand, CeCe in tow. "C'mon!"

"Stop,"the Witch said lazily, bringing her right hand covered in three rings up.

The effects of the super potion we drank disappeared.

We were visible again.

The Witch looked at me, smiling in a way that horrified me.

The ground trembled beneath my feet. I stared down, terror running up and down my spine. I tried to summon my wings, but it wasn't working. I looked at Fang. He was having the same problems.

"Sweetie, no one ever told you? In a witch's cove, no other's powers can be used. You have no powers, if you are in a witch's cove. And, of course, in my own. You're out of luck, girl."

The Witch dusted off the non-existent dust on her artist's outfit.

"Now...about throwing my potions."she began, a wide smile on her face, her canines showing.

"That's no way to greet your aunt, Maximum."

My eyes widened. Dizzy in the head, I clung to Fang for support. "Wha-?"

A hard, stony look crossed her face. The smiles disappeared. Electricity cackled around her as the earth around us shattered into two.

"But our family was never polite, yes? As I am not, either. Time to suffer the fate your mother suffered, my niece."she snarled.

I screamed as she turned into an exact carbon copy of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS BEING OBSESSED WITH ANIME!**

**IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Hurry! Max, Nicholas, grab my hand!"Cecilia cried. The Witch laughed as she watched us scramble away from her scorching hot fireballs.

"Run, run, run."she cried, grinning and looking at me with eyes that changed stormy grey.

"Ah, they always said Titania was stronger. Here is her daughter, running from me,"she laughed.

She nodded at me. "She had many names. Azara, Adena, Seraphina, Vesta, Adara, Elektra, Atresa. All of those names meant fire, or beauty or strength."

The Witch's eyes were wild. "And me? I was Eris, Kali, Aeron, Laufeia. Dark, death, slaughter, discord."

She stopped firing at us, laughing.

"Almost done..."CeCe whispered, her eyes closed and energy thrumming around her. I was starting to feel tired. Drained. Like my life force was being sapped.  
I looked at CeCe sharply. Was it her? Yes. Probably.

"And then, you. Maximum."

I looked at her. "Zelda, isn't it? That's what Cecilia called you?"

The Witch glared at me, her eyes glowing silver. "Zelda. It's the worst of my names, something people call me when they want me to pity them. I won't pity them. Zelda. Great. Wonderful. Proud. Warrior. I am not wonderful or great. And I do not pity."

CeCe's eyes snapped open. A grin appeared on her face. "Oh, I know. But I suggest you start saying 'Save me Ares.'

The Witch's eyes widened. "What-"

"Close your eyes,"CeCe whispered. I shut my eyes. There was a bright flash that seared into my brain, something I could see even with my eyes closed.

The Witch screamed in agony.

"Let's go!"a male voice yelled urgently. Hands pulled on me. My stomach twisted into multiple knots. I felt like throwing up.

"OK, we're good,"the male said.  
I opened my eyes and saw a tall man with blond hair and startling blue eyes.

"Oracle, I must leave now. You are in the desired location."he said, bowing before disappearing in a stream of black smoke.  
"He didn't even say 'hi',"Fang grumbled, glaring at the ground.

"Uh, who?"I asked.

"That was Ares. One of the most powerful sorcerers. The Witch was his wife, but then...yeah he left for the Angelic realm. It's where he is now."CeCe said.

"He just got us out of some deep shit."Fang commented.  
She nodded. "Yes. He just created a five-second freeze spell on the Witch. It is impossible for most, but in his case, he was able to. It drained much of his energy, though."she said.

I nodded. "OK."  
CeCe sighed. "Max, I'm sorry. I was in the control of the Witch. She forced me to tell your parents. The Witch wanted you dead, she just was too preoccupied to do it herself."  
I hugged her. "Don't worry, CeCe. Considering what you did, Its OK."

CeCe smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, you two. Through the Oracle's spirit, I can summon anyone as long as I complete a task for them. Ares wanted me to find his lost sword. This is an incredibly difficult job, so I must leave. I'll summon people to help you, though. It's prophesied that they will be of the up most importance to you."

I hugged CeCe. "Tell them that Max wants them to ask you dance as the task."I said.

CeCe laughed and nodded. She closed her eyes and tried summoning.

In flashes of light, two people appeared.

"CeCe!"a voice I loved and remembered very very much said.

Nudge hugged Cecilia, then started crying when she saw me.  
"I'm OK, Nudge,"I said, putting my arms around her.

Fang was greeting a tall, skinny, pale guy with strawberry blond hair and electric blue eyes.

Fang and him walked over to us.  
"I'm Iggy,"he said, grinning and shaking Nudge's and then my hand.

Nudge grinned, her brown eyes glittering. I rolled my eyes. She was starstruck. "I'm Nudge. This is Max."  
Iggy nodded. Nudge turned to Fang. "So, you're that guy that invited Max to his coronation?"she asked, shooting me a look. "Shut up, Nudge!"I grumbled.  
She laughed with Iggy.  
Fang and I glared at him.  
Cecelia said, "Guys, I have to go. I'll see you later."  
Nudge and I hugged CeCe, while Iggy and Fang shook her hand. "Be safe,"I said. CeCe nodded, grinning. "Get Nate for help!"Nudge suggested.  
CeCe's eyes lit up with an emotion that was obviously love.  
"OK. I'm going to find him."

Then she walked away, heading towards an old car shop. As I watched her, I grinned. She would be fine.

"Max, we've gotta find your sister,"Fang said.  
Iggy asked, "So, what's up? Fang told me you're the great first-born sister, the most powerful, blah blah blah."

A confused look crossed Nudge's face.  
"What? She's not the first-born. Max, what happened?"she asked, worried.

I took a deep breath, staring my sister in the eyes. "Nudge. There was a prophecy about two sisters who would decide the fate of the world, basically. I'm one of them. I'm half-demon and half-angel. My sister...I need to find her. I'm the first-born sister. Nudge...your parents. They hired an assassin to kill me because the Oracle had a new prophecy about the sisters. The sisters would side with the demons."

Nudge's eyes widened. "What?! But...Nate...and me...and Ari! Don't you love us? I don't want to fight you."she said, looking at me sadly.

I sighed. "I-I don't know. Right now I need to find my sister."

Fang nodded. "I bet the angels are searching for her now."

Nudge glared. "Mom...Dad...they all lied to me! How could they even think about killing you?"she asked.  
"For now...let's find my sister. Maybe even my parents later."I said.  
Nudge grinned. "Wherever you're going, that's where I'm going,"she said.  
Fang nodded, smirking at me. "Same."

Iggy shrugged, giving me a goofy smile. "Eh, whatev. I trust Fang, and if Fang trusts you, I do, too,"he said.

I smiled at him. "I guess we're all on the same page."

"She's...in Washington D.C.,"I said, looking up from the water. There was a golden glow around my sister. When the others looked into the water, they could not see her. All they saw was the crystal clear water.

Watching my sister, I saw her laughing and high-fiving girls around her. She was tall-ish, around fourteen, with brown eyes and dark brown hair unlike my long light brown, blond hair.

When I asked Fang why she was so old, he replied, "Supernatural in the human world age faster. Your sister pretty much lost a lot of her life. She'll turn sixteen really soon."

My mind whirled. Why would my parents send me to the angel realm and my sister to the human world?

"How are we gonna approach her?"Iggy asked.

I looked at Fang. There was so much I didn't know about the human world that Fang knew.

"You're going to school with her. I'll get you signed up,"he said.

Nudge countered, "Or, you could just manipulate her guardian into letting you live with her."  
Fang raised an eyebrow. "So, like, pretend we're adopted?"he summarized. Nudge shrugged. "Don't know what that means, but sure."

"Yeah. Let's move, now."

Iggy stopped us. "Hold up. Once we find her, she's vulnerable to all other external attacks. She's no longer protected. The Angels can find her now."he said.

I shrugged. "Let's take the chance. I mean, we're running out of time. No matter how powerful the spell cast to protect her is, the angels will find her."

"You guys up for some teleporting to D.C., then?"

**please review...thank you so much. This story isn't that great right now, so thank you for bearing with me.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING PEOPLE**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANIME!**

My sister lived in a large estate with acres of freshly mowed grass and a large, colonial styled house at the end of a long gated road. Her foster parents were rich, apparently.  
Fang knocked on the door, using his magical demon powers to manipulate the woman who answered the door of the house.  
"No, I won't adopt you, brat,"she snarled, slapping his face. My jaw dropped. What?  
Fang's eyes glowed mad. He was pissed. Nobody ever slapped him. Hell, no one every addressed the Demon Prince like that. I launched myself at him, holding him from attacking the woman.  
Her eyes were cold and icy blue, her blond hair pulled into a bun.  
Fang roared, wings snapping from his back and red flames crackling and growing at his feet. He threw me with incredible force at the house. I smashed into it, stopping the blow slightly by using my telekinesis to make an air cushion. "Fang!"Iggy yelled. They tugged at him, trying to push him away from the lady.  
I got up, spitting away the golden blood that trickled from my mouth. I winced. My torso was bleeding again. I balled up the jacket I had borrowed from a random store an pressed it to the wound, then tried to stop Fang.  
He was fighting against Nudge and Iggy, his eyes flashing red and black, a smoky aura surrounding him.  
His wings smacked Nudge away from him. She hit the wall, falling unconcious.  
That was it. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY threw MY SISTER, my sweet, amazing sister against a wall and got away with it.

White electricity cackled around me. A thick barrier protected me. I felt my clothing shift into hard but flexible metal. A gleaming sword flexed in my hand. I looked down, stunned. What the-?

I looked up. The lady winked at me, grinning. At the time, I was too confused and angry to care. I whistled, glaring at Fang. He turned to me, his eyes flickering down to my sword.

"You dare attack me? Let's see what you've got,"he said, steam rolling off of him in waves. I threw a bolt of lightning at him, my eyes narrowing when he deflected it with a casual flick of his wrist. A long, obsidian and pure black sword with a glinting ruby settled in the hilt glowed in his hand.

His eyes were focused on me, his eyes slits of anger.  
"Max! Don't!"Iggy shouted, panicked.

I met his first strike with my sword. He jabbed at my ribs, and I blocked. Each of his strikes was harder than the last, and I felt my arms beginning to feel like weights. I clashed my sword against his, feinting to the right and lunging to the left while throwing bolts of electricity at him. All of my attention was focused on him. Suddenly, Fang went rigid, and he toppled over, falling to the ground.

I breathed heavily, kicking him in the ribs before looking up to see Iggy carrying a large metallic thing in his hands.

My eyes narrowed, I snarled at Fang, "Stupid moron."

The wall had two large dents, and some windows were shattered.

"Hey, you did pretty good on your own. I'm surprised. For a newbie, you've got some nice reflexes and moves,"Iggy commented, smiling smugly at the fallen figure of Fang.

"Well done,"the lady from the house said, clapping. She walked over to me. "You're very powerful. You have that aura...oh, your eyes are still violet,"she said.

Spreading her hands, she announced, "Ella! We have guests."  
I heard a sweet voice reply, "Coming!" And footsteps.

My heart almost stopped when I saw the girl beaming at us.  
My sister.

"We're going to take her,"Fang said, trying to negotiate with the lady.

She finally agreed, realizing Ella would be in danger here.

Ella threw a fit, but she finally came with us.

Time to kick butt.

**LIKE? PLEASE REVIEW...I NEED A CONFIDENCE BOOSTER.**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS LONG! I'VE BEEN SUPER CAUGHT UP IN MY OTHER STORIES! SOOO SORRRY :(**

"So, what will we do?"Nudge asked.

All eyes turned to Fang and me. I raised an eyebrow. Since when were we the leaders?

Fang looked at me. "Um, it's your choice. You're the eldest sister,"he said.

"And I don't know anything about this angelic and demonic world,"Ella said.

I nodded.

"Well, I want to find our parents. We might find out more information about us. Then I want to decide what we're fighting for. I want to see if it's worth it. This prophecy concerns my sis and me, and I won't let anything possibly hurt any of you guys. This war better be worth fighting for, or I'm ditching no matter what some stupid prophecy says,"I announced. Iggy's eyes lit up. "I've worked in one of the demonic libraries before. They hold all of the records and births and population crap in the archives. There's a room in each library that can access the archives through one secret word and a magic spell that opens the archives,"he explained.

Nudge nodded, excited. "Yeah! Same with the Angelic realm. I can probably figure out both codes and spells,"she said.

All of us agreed.

"If you want secrecy...and you don't want to choose sides yet, we must sneak in. There's a different portal not far from here close to Niagra Falls on the Canada side. It'll lead us straight to the Demonic gardens, and I know the perfect way to get into the libraries from there,"Fang said.

Ella and I agreed. I trusted Fang. He wouldn't betray me purposefully. "The next thing on my list is heightening Ella's and my powers. We have to get stronger, because we will become a target,"I said. Fang replied, "I agree. All of us need to get stronger."

"You have to wait for me to turn sixteen, right? I'm fifteen right now. I just turned fifteen yesterday,"Ella said. I smiled. "Can you celebrate with us?"I asked gently. My sister nodded, beaming.

Fang sighed. "So. Ella. Right now all you have is telekinesis. We'll practice that later. Max, we still need to found your core power. Iggy and I found ours, so you must get yours pretty soon,"he said. I nodded.

"Let's go to Niagra Falls,"Iggy said cheerfully.

* * *

Honestly, New York was not my favorite city. It was loud and crowded, and I felt like everyone could just stab me in the back. I felt unprotected and vulnerable. Iggy seemed to feel the same way, what with being blind in one eye.

Ella was cautious, but I couldn't help feeling that someone would whisk her away.

"Oh...yeah. Um, Ella, I forgot to tell you...according to some crazy witch, Mom's dead,"I said. Ella stilled. I stopped, looking at her in concern. "Er...you OK?"I asked, guilty for telling her our mother was dead. She shook her head, clenching her fists. "Our entire family is just full of idiots, yes?"she mumbled. I cracked a grin, bumping her shoulder as we continued walking.

"Yeah. It's true,"I replied. As we continued to walk. I blew some air out of my nose, twitching. I hated New York. Did I mention that?

"Can we just teleport?"I hissed. Fang rolled his eyes and gestured at Ella and Nudge. I wrinkled my nose. "Oh, yeah. OK, how about a cab?"I asked impatiently. Fang groaned. Frustrated, he gave in. "Yes, yes! I'll call a cab."

I cheered. Fang bribed the cab driver into letting Ella and Nudge share the seat in the front. Then we climbed in. In truth, I was happy that I was out of the area of sensory overload. The cab driver questioned us, but Fang smoothly guided the topic away from us being five, slightly bedraggled teens to the big game between the Packers and Steelers or something.

I had no idea who they were. Soon, we arrived at our destination. Iggy bolted out of the car, thanking the heavens and kissing the concrete. Ella giggled while Nudge just sighed. "You demons are very odd,"Nudge commented, crossing her arms and smiling. Ella laughed. "Yeah. They are,"she agreed.

Iggy pointed an accusing finger at her. "Hey! You're half-demon!"he said. I shrugged. "Yeah, Ells, he's got a point,"I chimed in. Fang grunted, looking at a map to find safe passage to the Canadian side where the portal was located. Ella looked at me, surprised. "That's what my friends call me! 'Ells',"she mumbled. I grinned at her. "Well, I hope I'm considered a friend. Can I call you Ells?"I asked. Nudge beamed. "Ooh! Me, too!"

Ella smiled at us and nodded quickly. I returned her grin.

"C'mon. Let's get going,"Fang said. He led the way, following the map's directions. I enjoyed the trek and looking at the falls on the American side, American Falls. It was pretty tall, but it wasn't that broad. The water sparkled, casting dazzling light over the railing and the observing deck. I sighed. I loved the sound of the powerful waves crashing to the bottom. It reminded me of home. "You know, in the Angelic Realm, there are waterfalls like these,"I told Ella. She smiled, awestruck by the sight. "Really?"she asked. I nodded. "In the winter, the faeries decide to make it snow, so the waterfalls freezes a bit. Water falls over a beautiful sheet of crystal clear ice,"I continued. Ella had a dreamy look on her face, her chin rested in her palm.

"I would like to see it,"she said, determination creeping into her voice. I nodded. "Yeah. I'll help you fulfill that thought,"I promised.

"Max! Let's go! Stop ogling at the water like a tourist!"Iggy cried, waving his arms crazily. I rolled my eyes. Ella and I snickered. Iggy's electric blue eyes flicked to Ella, glued on her for a second. Unused to the demon's attention, she blushed. I grinned deviously at her. Her face paled as she noticed the expression on my face. "Now I'm not so sure if I wanted a sister..."she said suspiciously. I sighed, exasperated.

"Oh, Ella. Iggy's pretty cute, eh? Don't deny it, sis,"I teased. She flushed red. "M-Max!"she protested as I shoved her to Iggy's general direction and shaping hearts with my hands. Ella blushed furiously as she swiftly walked away from me to avoid embarrassment. I laughed loudly. "Enjoying yourself?"a masculine voice asked behind me. I turned around, grinning, to see Fang.

"Oh, I'm just laughing...at my new found sister,"I explained. Fang grinned back. "Oh, Max. Do I have to tell you to not torture your poor sister? She already has to deal with your annoyingness,"he told me, faking pity for my sister. I huffed dramatically.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word,"I replied snootily, folding my arms. He smirked. "In Fang's world, it is,"he replied. We crossed the bridge to the Canadian side. Excited, Ella pointed out Horseshoe Falls in the distance. "It's so pretty! And we're almost there!"

Using his manipulative powers, Fang forced the patrolling guard to grant us access to the other side. Iggy had been to Niagara Falls before, so he knew where the portal was located. In truth, I was just glad that someone in our group knew where we were headed.

He led us to a more secluded area surrounded by three street lights. "Do you know what the three vortexes are?"Iggy asked as he closed his eyes, hands slightly raised. Fang and I created a sort of fog that led regular humans away from this area. If they came near, they would immediately turn around absentmindedly.

"Yeah. Vortexes used to make a portal. But only demons and angels and sorcerers and witches that are very powerful can make vortexes to create a portal. Most portals are just natural, but some powerful people with talented abilities can make them. Vortex Portal-making takes a lot of energy, though,"I replied, focusing on the fog surrounding us like a bubble.

Iggy's electric blue eyes snapped open and he grinned dangerously.

"I made this portal,"he said. My eyes widened. Was Iggy that powerful? Some of the Angelic and Demonic Kings and Queens couldn't create portals with vortexes.

"So far, there's only one way to man-make portals, and that's using vortexes. Are you seriously that powerful?"I asked, slightly worried that I had underestimated Iggy. He grinned, shaking his head. "It's my ability. In truth, vortexes are just a way to connect with nature and bend it into your needs. I can bend the materials and earth around me to create portals. Vortex-making is my specialty, therefore I am also incredibly awesome at making portals to the Demonic and Angelic Realms,"he said.

"As you know, opening vortex portals is very difficult. A lot of energy is required. For me, it's not the difficult because every portal is like a piece of my inner essence,"Iggy said.

I was awestruck. Iggy's ability was so rare, it was unheard of. He was a very powerful demon. The air crackled around us. Above the street lights came a deep purple glow. I watched Iggy, seeing the power and energy that flowed into him from the ground, the very earth. "I chose this spot for a portal because water is a very powerful source. Waterfalls are even stronger,"he said. "So, in truth, you're just about the best element wielder ever?"I asked, grinning. The purple gems cackled, and in a flash of purple lightning, a great, sucking purple mist arrived.

Iggy grinned, gesturing at his handiwork. "Enter, people,"he said. Nudge shrugged and went in first, then Fang. I held out my hand for Ella, She clasped it fearfully. I sighed, knowing it was hard for her because it was her first time going in a portal. Iggy gave her an encouraging look and she went in with me. The gut-twisting awfulness came about again. As soon as we arrived in the noiseless and dark destination, Ella threw up. "Ah, she takes after you."Fang teased. Nudge threw up, too.

I glared at Fang. "OK, let's hack into the demonic records!"I hollered, pumping my fist. Around me, my friends did the same, cheering their heads off in the deserted ghost town.

For once, I felt like I was truly part of something big. Something where I mattered and people truly cared about me.

Just like I cared for each and everyone of them, no matter how weird and crazy they were.

**Like hate? Five reviews for the next chapter!**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi guys!**

**I'M SO SORRY! SO, you know my other story? Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl? I will finish that story by the end of this month...then I will start to continue to update my other stories again!**

**But, I'm forcing myself to finish this Being the New Girl first! I probably will finish it earlier than the end of October, so yay! **

**I'm really sorry about this if you were expecting a new chapter, but please check out:**

**updated and revised version of Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl**

**:)**

**again, I'm so sorry**

**till next time, people!**


End file.
